The present invention relates to a locking system that is intended to prevent the theft of articles from shelves or to prevent withdrawing an article from a housing that contains it, for articles such as cassettes, video cassettes, compact disks, CD-ROMs, eyeglasses, bottles, sets of bottles, etc.